Patent Literature 1 described below discloses an upward blowing type outdoor unit that blows out the air taken into an interior from a side surface of an outdoor unit main body (casing) upward by driving a fan provided on an upper part of the outdoor unit main body. In this outdoor unit, a heat exchanger formed into a U shape in a plan view is provided so as to face three side surfaces of the substantially cubic outdoor unit main body. In an opening portion formed between one side end portion and the other side end portion of the heat exchanger, a control box (electric component unit) is arranged so as to face the remaining one side surface of the outdoor unit main body.